


say yes

by kihyunskitten



Series: punk sungah/prep kyungri [1]
Category: Nine Muses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, F/F, Liberal Use Of High School Stereotypes, gay cheerleader kyungri, soft punk sungah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: Kyungri smiles and Sungah nervously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're cute," the shorter girl says bluntly and Sungah looks at her like she’s crazy."I'm sorry, what?""You. Are. Cute."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gosh, i wrote this so long ago, w different characters n everything but i wanted to post it here since i spent a lot of time on it (and now editing it to change tenses, kill me)
> 
> more! girl! group! fics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an older work so it isnt as polished as some of my more recent stuff, but i hope you enjoy!

Sungah doesn't like attention. In fact, she hates it. When people look at her they tell her she’s cute like a kitten, and the older boys always stand too close. _Call me kitten again. I dare you_ , she wants to say. But then, of course, all she can do is nod and smile and hide behind her bangs as she scurries away. holding her books to her chest hoping that nobody will come near her if she makes herself small enough.  
  
Sungah also doesn't like loud things. They put her on edge and make her want to crawl into a hole and never come out. Pep rallies are probably her least favorite thing.  
  
That is, of course, before she sees the cheerleading team perform at one during her freshman year.  
  
Sungah has known she likes girls since she was in elementary school, but seeing the cheer squad in their short skirts and crop tops makes her all the more appreciative. The ponytails and curves of one particular girl catch her eye, but she’ll never ask the guy sitting next to her for a name.  
  
The cheerleaders leave too quickly and are followed by the hulk of sweat and testosterone and noise that make up the football team. The cheerleaders sit on the bleachers opposite Sungah, and she definitely doesn't stare at the girl with the toned stomach and dark hair, and she totally doesn't blush and look away when the girl makes eye contact with her.  
  
As soon as the pep rally is over Sungah books it out of there before the herd of students can stop her, and she goes to the closest girls room to splash cold water on her face. She may or may not start going to the school games just to see the cheerleaders after that day.  
  
She makes friends at the games, but only by the time she’s a junior. One in particular. His name is Hyungsik and he’s loud and kind of annoying but he _is_ significantly more bearable than most everyone else and some of his jokes are stupid enough to be funny. He goes to the games to support his boyfriend, Dongjun, who’s the best defense on the team as he so proudly states. Every fucking game. Sungah still doesn't know what that is but she nods and looks down with a smile as she sees the cheerleaders coming out.  
  
"You seem to like the cheerleaders a bit too much," Hyungsik jokes one night. Sungah glares at him so hard he starts coughing up his cheap soda. "Wait. Hold up," he’s laughing as he turns to the girl. "You're into the cheerleaders?"  
  
"Am not!" Sungah's voice is small and the redness on her cheeks doesn't help her case.  
  
He rolls his eyes at her. "Which one are you into?"  
  
"I'm not," the girl trails off and turns to look back at the beautiful girl that’s currently supporting her friend on her thighs. _God,_  those thighs. Sungah wants those thighs wrapped around her head and-  
  
"Wait, seriously?" Hyungsik interrupts her thoughts, and she glares at him for the thousandth time. "You were looking at the one with the ponytails and the great legs, right?" Sungah blushes and says nothing so he keeps talking. "Holy shit you're into Kyungri. She is the heartbreaker of heartbreakers!"  
  
The dark haired girl tears her eyes away from the cheerleader and looks at the boy that is cutting into her so-not-ogling time. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Well one time at an after game party she made out with the quarterback, Doojoon, then totally blew him off when he asked her out. I shit you not." He gives Sungah one of his stupid knowing looks and takes another sip of his cheap soda. She wants to hit him. "Come to the party after tonight's game and you can tell me if I'm wrong."  
****  
So that's how Sungah finds herself in a loud room crowded with people and bad music playing too loudly. There’s also an unknown liquid on the floor that makes her glad she’s wearing her combat boots and not the stupid flip flops Hyungsik told her would go best with her outfit. ****  
  
He told her she couldn't go to a party in skinny jeans and a band shirt so she went home and put on high waisted shorts and a baby doll top she didn't even know she had until Hyungsik pulled it out from the depths of her closet. It was probably really old if the tightness around her chest indicated anything.  
  
The second they had stepped through the door he had abandoned her and now she was trying to navigate the dance floor and get outside so she could call her mom to pick her up. Somehow she ends up in the kitchen where there’s a guy preparing drinks. He turns around and Sungah puts on her best damsel in distress smile.  
  
"Hi. I'm really sorry to bother you, but could you maybe show me to the front door? I have a headache and-" she notices the guy smiling and looming over her, way closer than he had been a few seconds ago. She raises her eyebrows and looks up at him incredulously. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Has anybody ever told you that you have great tits?" He’s giving her a face probably meant to be alluring, but it makes her want to hit him.  
  
"Hey," there’s a girl's voice from behind her and it makes Sungah jump backward. "You're getting a drink for your date. Go back to the party and leave her alone." The guy rolls his eyes and goes back to the main room. Sungah lets out a sigh of relief and turns around to thank the girl when she stops dead in her tracks.  
  
"Wait a second," the shorter girl smiles and leans against the counter. "I've seen you at games. You're Hyungsik's friend, right?" She smiles and her smile is beautiful and radiant and _wow_. "I'm Kyungri." She holds out her hand and Sungah awkwardly shakes it.  
  
"Sungah. I-I mean. That's me. I'm Sungah." She feels her cheeks burn and she squeaks a "Hi."  
  
"So," the girl smiles up at Sungah, totally fine with starting a conversation with a total stranger apparently, "why do you come see the games?"  
  
_Because your body is a gift of the gods and the only way I can look is if I deal with the overload of toxic masculinity that is the football games,_  is what she would say if she were being truthful, but she settles for something less blunt. "I think the cheer squad is really impressive," she speaks softly, but it definitely isn't a lie. She can appreciate the hard work that goes into those routines.  
  
Kyungri smiles and Sungah nervously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're cute," the shorter girl says bluntly and Sungah looks at her like she’s crazy.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" ****  
  
"You. Are. Cute." The girl lets out a giggle and Sungah thinks this is some kind of prank because how can this goddess think she’s even remotely okay looking?  
  
"I'm not." The girl looks down and tries not to feel heartbroken because this is definitely some Carrie-type bullshit and she needs to get out before the pig's blood comes into play because she really likes these boots. "I'm sorry. I have to go," she tries to rush by but a soft grip catches her wrist and turns her back.  
  
"You can go, but definitely not without my number," the girl pulls out a sharpie from her back pocket and writes a phone number with a smiley face next to it on Sungah's arm. It’s both stupid looking and the most fucking adorable thing Sungah has ever seen. "Text me?" The short girl looks hopeful and Sungah thinks for a second this isn't out of Carrie.  
  
"Bye," she says before running off to find a ride home before she develops telekinesis or some shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a couple more chapters of this to edit and get out me google docs, but idk how long it'll take. thanks for reading!
> 
> (working title as i edited this fic was GREG. GRIMALDIS. listen to the adventure zone podcast its dope)


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
After three days and an encouraging speech from Hyungsik, Sungah finally gets up the courage to send Kyungri a text.   
  
"hey it's Sungah"   
  
She puts her phone down nonchalantly despite her heart feeling like it’s going to beat out of her chest and her mind going through and thinking about if she should've added more y's to the hey to sounds flirty but this is probably a prank so it doesn't matter anyways and-   
  
Her phone lights up and she unlocks the screen before she can blink.   
  
"finally!!! I was almost gunna ask Hyungsik for your number but I didn't wanna seem weird."   
  
"why would you do that?"   
  
"well... you're really cute"   
  
"you're cuter" Sungah sends the message before she can think about it.   
  
"LIAR!!" Was the reply with a string of emojis that she would've found silly coming from anyone else but it’s so goddam cute that Sungah barely thinks about what she sends next.   
  
"Would you maybe wanna go out for coffee with me?"   
  
There’s a time when Sungah can't breathe as she looks at the loading dots on her phone that mean Kyungri is typing. Sungah’s about to throw her phone down and scold herself for the terrible idea when her phone buzzes.   
****  
"Meet me by the science wing on the third floor after last period. We can walk to Starbucks together!" There’s another cute smiley face and Sungah’s blushing like an idiot.   
  
"I'll pay for the coffee. See you then." Is all she says before putting on some music and walking to her closet.   
  
She has half a mind to call Hyungsik and ask for his help picking her outfit but she figures he would put her into something too femme, and she wants to look good, but still herself. After what feels like an eternity of going through her closet she decides on dark wash high waisted skinny jeans, a band tee that she had cut up to make it a crop top and the sleeves gape so the sides of her bra could be seen. It’s her favorite shirt.   
  
The time she spends picking out her underwear is slightly embarrassing but she decides on her red lace bra and innocuous black panties. Not that Kyungri is going to see her panties on a simple coffee date, but it never hurts to be prepared.   
  
Accessories will be simple; black half ball studs and a low hanging chunky pendant should be fine. She doesn't wanna go too overboard.   
  
After taking a shower and shaving she dries her hair and gets ready for bed. Her heartbeat is erratic and she can't calm down enough to sleep, so she takes some melatonin and lies in bed waiting for it to take effect. She falls asleep with an excited smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still have more of this to edit and post. again, apologies that this is an older piece of mine so it isn't as polished as some of my other works
> 
> are any of you doing nanowrimo? my username on there is marsispan if you wanna add me!
> 
> thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date.

Sungah's eyes shoot open at the opening guitar riff of her favorite song. She rolls out of bed and onto the floor (with a fairly loud _thump_ ) before rolling into the child's pose yoga stretch. She stretches her back like a cat before getting up and rubbing her eyes on her way to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth and washes her face before putting on her decided outfit.  
  
For makeup, she decides to go eyebrows, mascara, a dark lipstick, and a thin line of black along her top lash line. Foundation only gave her breakouts and she really doesn’t want to put on too much makeup. She slides a thick headband between her bangs and the rest of her short hair, liking the way it frames her face.

Throwing on her leather jacket and slinging her pageboy bag over her shoulder, she grabs a piece of toast, says bye to her mom and starts her walk to school.   
  
-

  
The entire day is boring and Sungah almost ends up punching Hyungsik in the face when he gasps at how she’s wearing something other than an oversized t-shirt and running shorts to school. She pulled her arm back in warning and he ran down the hall fake screaming in a comically high voice. She let out a laugh.   
  
Before she knows it final period is over and she has to go from her last period health class on the second floor to her locker on the fourth floor then she has to meet Kyungri on the third floor. She may or may not be slightly out of breath from rushing when she gets to the science wing.   
  
It’s only a few minutes before there’s a tap on her shoulder and she turns to see Kyungri. Sungah will never admit to being breathless at the sight of the girl. Her long dark hair is in a braid on the side of her head and she has a baby blue barrette holding back stray hairs on the other side. She’s wearing light pink almost nude lipstick and her eyes are done naturally with a bit of brown eyeliner. Her sleeveless white blouse complements her gorgeously tanned skin and she’s wearing a high waisted light blue short flowing skirt. Her legs seem to go on and on before ending in cute little ballet flats. Sungah doesn't know whether she wants to squish the girl's cheeks or take her against the lockers right there.   
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer," the girl says and Sungah coughs very awkwardly as a deep red paints her cheeks.   
  
"I... S-Sorry I was just-"   
  
"No problem," Kyungri says confidently and smiles at the slightly taller girl. "You gave me plenty of time to check you out so I should probably be thanking you."   
  
Sungah is taken aback by the bluntness, and she splutters out her response. "Y-you look really nice." She looks at the ground in embarrassment. She feels like an idiot boy in one of those bad 90s coming of age movies. The compliment might have been too much this soon, but 'really nice' doesn’t describe Kyungri very well. Sungah is fairly certain that words like radiant or ethereal are more accurate.   
  
"You're too cute," Kyungri whines and pulls at the other girl's hand. "Starbucks?" She smiles and Sungah is still amazed that the shorter is so hyper and smiley.   
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Sungah smiles and pulls the girl along and out of the school.   
  
"Well excuse me," she says in mock offense before breaking out into a small giggle. "So, Sungah, tell me about yourself."   
  
The girl gives her date (this is a date, right?) a side glance. "What do you want to know?"   
  
The girl thought for a second. "Favorite song?"   
  
"Well that just isn't fair," she lets out a nervous laugh. "Narrow down the music genre?"   
  
"You're bad at this," Kyungri giggles and thinks for a second. "How about we play a game? I ask you something, you answer, then you ask me something."   
  
"That works," Sungah hums. "Favorite song is probably Cherry Bomb by the Runaways. A great queer anthem,” Kyungri lets out an agreeing hum at that. “What's your favorite band?"   
  
Kyungri purses her lips in thought and Sungah finds it utterly adorable. "Marina and the Diamonds," she says with certainty. Then she turns back to Sungah. "Do you have any tattoos?"   
  
The taller side eyes the girl. "Why?"   
  
"It's a question game you don't ask why I asked you just answer!" She whines and lightly smacks the girl on the arm.   
  
"Okay calm down hostile," she laughs lightly. "I don't have any yet. I've been thinking of getting something small on the inside of my wrist but I'm not sure what I want yet. I also wanna get a full sleeve at some point though, but I need money for that," she laughs and rubs the back of her neck. "Working at a record store part time only pays so well."   
  
"You are unfairly hot. Like first you show up looking fine as a parking ticket and now you work at a record store? That is attractive and rude." Kyungri is talking so matter-of-factly that Sungah can't help but laugh. She covers her mouth and giggles at Kyungri.   
  
"How is my working at a record store rude?"   
  
"Because I work at Lush and it's always so busy and some of the customers are the biggest assholes and if one more guy comes in saying he's buying something for his girlfriend without knowing anything about his request other than 'it needs to smell nice' I'm going to fucking explode." The girl pouted and played with the end of her braid. “Like, It’s Lush! Everything we have smells fucking nice,” she rolls her eyes before going back to talking to Sungah. "Also you're just really hot and the fact that you work at a record store is also hot and you're shy and cute and it's kind of unfair. You’re like, the mysterious bad boy in a movie who seems actually really soft and wonderful."   
  
Sungah blushes and bites her lip. "You're too nice. And I don't get how you think I'm attractive when you look like a freaking model," she rubs the back of her neck. "I mean, you're just really cute." _Smooth, Sungah_.   
  
Kyungri smiles and a pretty pink (besides the blush she already has on) dusts her cheeks. Sungah wants to kiss her but denies the thought as soon as it enters her mind. Way too soon for that, probably. "It's your turn to ask the question," she says and for the first time, her voice is slightly quieter.   
  
"Oh," the short haired girl purses her lips for a second to think. "Favorite flavor of ice cream?"   
  
"Anything from Ben & Jerry's but out of basic flavors probably coffee. Yours?"   
  
Sungah is starting to find it easier to speak comfortably, which is good. She’s not sure how good of a date she would end up being otherwise. "Same about Ben & Jerry's but out of regular it's mint chocolate chip. Does that count as regular?"

“Probably not because it has several components but considering the fact mint chocolate chip is my second favorite, I’m gunna let you have that one,” Kyungri laughs, making Sungah smile as they get to the front door of the Starbucks.   
  
They walk into the Starbucks that Sungah had almost forgotten they were going to. They order their drinks, Kyungri ordering something with a bunch of whipped cream on top because 'the whipped cream tastes like love,’ making Sungah laugh and shake her head at Kyungri. The barista asked if they were paying separately, and Sungah says that she’s paying for it before Kyungri can say anything else about it.

“It’s our first date,” Kyungri whines, “we should at least split it.”

But Sungah is already holding out her Starbucks app and scanning it to pay for both their drinks. “If it makes you feel any better I’m not paying for all of it, the Starbucks thing is linked to my dad’s bank account and the whole family uses it.” Sungah puts her phone back in her pocket, thanking the barista and moving to the counter to wait for their drinks. “They won’t mind if I buy a drink for a cute girl.”

Kyungri blushes and ducks her head, and Sungah is struck again by how fucking adorable she is.  
  
While they wait at the counter for their drinks Kyungri turns to Sungah with a little flirty smile that makes the taller blush and look down. _Touché, Kyungri_. Sungah was worried at the start that she wouldn't speak enough and the older would lose interest, but it seems as if she doesn't need to worry because Kyungri easily starts conversation.

They talk about everything from their favorite teachers to their extracurriculars. (Kyungri is apparently in the LGBT+ club that met on Wednesdays and Sungah helped stage crew for school events.) They almost miss their drinks being put out since they’re so involved in talking to each other.   
  
They have small talk in which Sungah finds out Kyungri is just slightly older than her but still a senior while she was a junior. The two of them have a quick back and forth about how weird it is that the school system separates them based on month born and not year, then Sungah asks about cheer and Kyungri will only stop talking about it when she takes a sip of her drink. The younger smiles and drinks as she looks at how passionate Kyungri is about her squad. It’s really admirable.   
  
"-and I mean don't get me wrong Sojin is a great cheer captain but it'd be great if she got off Hyeri's ass even though I know she's only doing it because she likes her and, like, _yeah_ if she stopped fooling around Hyeri would be like five thousand percent more confident in her stunts." Kyungri breathed and popped the top off her drink to get at the whipped cream. Sungah tries valiantly not to stare at her tongue.   
  
"Do you ever think if Sojin was less strict that her and Hyeri could date?" The younger sips her own drink.   
  
"I mean," Kyungri sighs and rests her head on her hand, "maybe if Sojin explicitly told her how she felt because Hyeri doesn't take a lot of things seriously and might not believe her if she was anything but totally serious."   
  
"But it sounds like Sojin is a serious person, so aren't they a perfect match?"   
  
Kyungri's eyes widen. "Sungah, you're a genius!" She smiles and holds her hand up for a high-five, which Sungah laughs at but gives her anyway. "Can you come to cheer practice with me tonight?"   
  
"I don't have work, so if you want me to, sure," the younger nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i should be churning out chapters this month, since its camp national novel writing month and my goal is 40 hours of revision on all unfinished works! kudos and comment if you liked it, thank u so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting together.

Everything is great, honestly. It’s been a few weeks since their first date and they'd had two more. They aren't official yet, but they’re becoming really close friends. Kyungri is cute and silly and always manages to make Sungah cover her mouth to giggle.  
  
It’s their fourth date, not that Sungah is counting, and they’re going to the diner near Kyungri's house.   
  
The younger goes for one of her nicer button-down shirts. It’s a deep burgundy that matches her lipstick, and her nails are painted the same black as her ripped skinny jeans. Who says butches can’t spend time coordinating outfits?

She’s gone to the effort of winging her eyeliner tonight, spending an hour in front of the mirror trying to make them even. She waits outside the diner for Kyungri, who had texted her saying she was on her way.  
  
When she arrives, they go in and Sungah takes in Kyungri’s outfit as they wait to be seated. She’s wearing a cute dark purple tank top under a black shawl, and her jean shorts show off her legs, which Sungah is always a fan of. Kyungri has incredible legs. Her makeup is classically natural, and Sungah had learned that despite loving makeup, Kyungri rarely wore a lot of makeup unless she was going to a party or a competition. She had explained it saying that since she spends three hours making her looks perfect for cheer, she has no patience for anything that isn’t spending an hour trying to apply false lashes.   
  
"You look amazing," the younger says as they sit down in their booth across from each other. Kyungri blushes, and Sungah feels prideful, she always loves seeing pink dust the older's cheeks.   
  
"You look better," Kyungri tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit Sungah had noticed in their time together. The older takes the menu and looks at it, her eyes downcast and Sungah immediately realizes something is wrong. Kyungri had cheer practice after school today, and it’s rare Kyungri doesn’t immediately fill her in on what’s happened there.   
  
"What's up?" Sungah tries to keep the concern out of her voice.   
  
"Nothing," Kyungri says as she looks up with a forced smile before looking back down at her menu. The younger doesn't believe that for a second, but thinks she shouldn't really pry.   
  
The waitress comes over to get drinks and Sungah asks for ginger ale. She looks to Kyungri and the girl's eyes are downcast. Sungah asked for a shirley temple for her and the waitress went away, not without giving a slightly concerned look to Kyungri.   
  
"Kyungri," Sungah reaches for the other girl's hand and can't help but interlace their fingers. "Is everything okay? You know you can talk to me, right? No matter what."   
  
"I don't," the older huffs, "I'm just being stupid." The girl shakes her head and Sungah squeezes her hand.   
  
"If it's upsetting you, it's not stupid."   
  
"Why haven't you asked me to be your girlfriend?"   
  
Sungah feels her heart skip a beat. "What?"   
  
"I don't know. See? I told you it was stupid I should just shut up," Kyungri shakes her head and tries to pull her hand away but Sungah holds on a bit. She’s sure to be gentle, but slightly tightening her grip, Kyungri stops trying to pull away.   
  
"Stop. Rewind. Explain," the girl looks at the shorter with pleading eyes.   
  
"I just... We've been on three official dates and hang out all the time already and I really like you and I wanna be your girlfriend but I'm worried you haven't asked because you'd be embarrassed to be with me," the girl says in one breath.   
  
"You're ridiculous," Sungah mutters before she leans over the table to plant a kiss on Kyungri's lips.   
  
When she pulls away she smiles. "What was that?" Kyungri's eyes are wide and it’s so cute that Sungah kisses her again, just a short peck this time.   
  
"Our first kiss," Sungah grinns and sits back in her seat. "And our second, if we wanna count it like that.” It makes Kyungri huff out a nervous laugh, and Sungah keeps talking. “Honestly I like you a lot. Like, a whole lot. I just didn't want to rush you into anything. We don't need to label this if you're not ready or you don't want to."   
  
"You're too sweet," Kyungri pouts and playfully rests her chin on the table. It looks ridiculous and adorable which, at this point, Sungah knows is Kyungri’s whole aesthetic. "I don't deserve a good girlfriend like you."   
  
"I'm actually an asshole you're just really cute," Sungah pinches her cheeks, making the older scrunch her face up. "And what makes you think you don't deserve me? If anything I don't deserve you."   
  
"I'm just..." she sighed and sat up. "I don't think I'd be able to give you what you want from me."   
  
"And what do you think I want from you, Kyungri?" She runs her thumb over the girl's hand.   
  
"Sex," the girl mutters. "I mean I'm not saying we could never... I just can't right away because I'm demi so it's sort of just... Yeah."   
  
"That's okay," Sungah smiles at her date. Her girlfriend. "Trust me Kyungri, I like going on dates with you and being cute. I like getting to know you and being a shoulder for you to lean on. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. Ever. And if I ever make you feel uncomfortable like that just let me know, okay?"   
  
Kyungri smiles. "Alright."   
  
"Good," Sungah kisses the back of Kyungri's hand. "And I haven't put a label on us because I don't wanna pressure you into anything."   
  
"You're so thoughtful," she replies and looks down, her smile evident. After a beat of silence, Kyungri puts her menu to the side and leans on the table. “So, like today at cheer practice,” 

Sungah smiles, leaning in to listen. Back to normal, if a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this marks the ending of this fic, but i will be writing a fairly long smut one shot sequel set in the future of this universe, so keep an eye out!
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
